


Swipe Right

by whatamithegeekmonkey



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, kind of fluff, tinder au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamithegeekmonkey/pseuds/whatamithegeekmonkey
Summary: When Kara takes to tinder (on Alex's behalf of course) she is surprised and overwhelmed at who she finds on there.





	1. Oh Rao

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be starting another story yet I am.

In a rare moment of peace with no aliens to chase and no citizens to defend Kara and Alex were snuggled under a fuzzy blanket on Kara’s couch.  Alex’s head was resting on Kara’s shoulder something indistinct was playing on the television.  It had been a long and intense week, having a gay awakening and then being rejected by the first woman you really liked was exhausting.

“You okay Alex?” Kara asked sensing her sister’s anguish. She peered down to look at Alex. “I don’t need super hearing to hear you thinking.” Kara said softly.

Alex let out a long and shaky sigh.  Kara watched her brows furrow, and her eyes redden.

“What if it was just a one off?” Alex asked turning her head away from Kara and closing her eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Kara asked

“What if… what if it was just Maggie? Like an anomaly.” Alex lifted her head from Kara’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around her knees.

“Alex we’ve been through this,” Kara said gently.

“I know, I know.” Alex huffed, suddenly feeling too warm she kicked off the blanket. “I just I—“  


Kara stayed quiet giving Alex the time she needed to process her thoughts. She knew it was hard for her to get the words out.

“—I have no other data and I don’t know where to go from here or what to do but I know I’m not ready to go out or anything and I just don’t know.” She ran a hand across her face.

“Hmm well, I have an idea a way for you to test the waters maybe.”  

“Okay, I’ll bite, what’s your idea?” Alex tipped her head looking at Kara curiously.

“Tinder,” Kara grinned.

“No Kara no way.” Alex started to get up, but she lost her balance when Kara yanked her back down.

“Come on Alex it will be fun, you can just flick through some of National City’s finest women.”

“No Kara I don’t,” she paused. “I don’t want anyone seeing me on there.”

“Oh.” Kara deflated. She should have known it wasn’t a good idea.

“Sorry.”

“I know!” Kara exclaimed. “We could use my account!” Kara gripped Alex’s arm excitedly.

“ _You_ have tinder?” Alex scoffed.

“Of course. I haven’t really used too much.” Kara pulled her phone from her pocket. “Let’s have a look; I just need to switch my preferences.” Kara’s tongue poked out the side of her mouth as she concentrated. “There we go, now let’s see who’s out there.” Kara wiggled her eyebrows at Alex who just rolled her eyes.

“Okay, what do you think of her?” Kara asked showing her the profile of a redheaded woman.

“I don’t know.” Alex’s nose scrunched up.

“Oh come on she’s cute,” Alex tipped her head and gave Kara that ‘look’ “Okay okay, swiping left.”

They continued on this way for a few minutes.  Kara would show Alex a profile, and Alex would make some sort of non-committal grunt or role her eyes.

Kara swiped again

“This is a waste of time Kara I don’t see the –“

“Oh, Rao!” Kara gasped when she saw the next woman. She would recognise that side profile anywhere. Had she stopped breathing? Yeah, she’d definitely stopped breathing.

 Alex watched her sister’s blue eyes widen and her jaw drop. 

“What?” Alex leant over Kara’s shoulder showing much more interested than before.

 “Is that Lena Luthor?”

“Oh Rao,” Kara muttered again.

“It totally is,” Alex chuckled.

Kara flicked through the pictures each one was taken at a slightly obscure angle. If you didn’t know Lena very well, you might not recognise her. But Kara did know her well; she knew the exact shade of her skin and the exact line of her sharp jaw.

“I didn’t know she liked girls,” Kara said. The little crease appearing between her eyes.

Alex’s eyebrows shot up, and she stifled a laugh.

“Really how did you miss that memo? Jesus you’re supposed to be a reporter.”

“She never told me!” Kara defended.

Alex sighed and shook her head. “Have you been living under a rock?”

Alex took out her own phone and tapped away on the screen for a moment. She passed the phone to Kara, smirking.

 Kara took the phone from Alex and hesitantly tore her eyes away from Lena’s Tinder profile to look at the screen.

“Oh, Rao!’ She exclaimed dropping the phone like it was on fire. She had not been expecting that! No, she had not been expecting to see numerous photos of a young Lena Luthor locking lips with different girls. Some pictures were much less innocent than others.

 Alex watched as her sister flushed redder than she’d ever seen her before and her mouth opened and closed no sound coming out. Kara looked back at her own phone trying to make sense of the new information. Alex could see her hands shaking.  

What did this mean? Kara thought even though she knew very well what it meant. If she hadn’t been so shaken she might have wondered exactly _why_ she was reacting so intensely.

“She’s pretty.” Alex said interrupting Kara’s internal monologue of ‘LENA KISSES GIRLS LENA KISSES GIRLS I KARA AM A GIRL.’

“What?” Kara stuttered.

“I said she’s pretty.”

“Oh yeah, she’s gorgeous,” Kara said wistfully with a soft smile on her face. When Kara realised what she had said she tried to take it back “I mean umm…I… she’s..,” She stuttered.

“Kara.”

“Yeah?” Kara answered not looking away from her phone.

“Do you maybe want to swipe right?” Alex tipped her head to the side surprised yet intrigued by her sister’s reaction to seeing Lena on tinder. She knew Kara was friends with Lena, and like she did with everyone, wanted to see the best in her but she wasn’t aware how deep Kara’s feelings were. She didn’t think Kara was aware of it either.

Kara looked to Alex, eyes wide.

“I don’t know.”

“You know Kara, if you do, that’s okay.”

“I don’t know,” Kara said again. What if she didn’t like Kara back? Oh, Rao what if she did like Kara back and they matched! No, no she couldn’t do this now. Now wasn’t the time for a gay awakening (technically it would be a bi awakening). She couldn’t steal Alex’s thunder again.

“Let’s watch House of Cards.” Kara turned up the volume and settled back into the couch.

“Kara?”

“Shh Alex I’m trying to listen to the show.” Kara focused on the TV so intensely Alex worried she would zap the thing with her heat vision and blow it up.

She didn’t bother pointing out to Kara that she would still be able to hear the TV if she was at the D.E.O. Alex knew better than most not to push Kara her sister clearly needed time to process her thoughts. When Kara was ready, she would unload her thoughts in a tidal wave of hand waving and rambling. 

* * *

 

It was not unusual for Alex to stay over after movie nights and tonight she’d definitely craved the familiar comfort of Kara’s presence.

Later that night when they were both tucked into bed and Alex had long since fallen asleep Kara lay awake staring at the ceiling. She couldn’t get the images of Lena kissing other girls out of her mind. She feared would never be able to sleep again if this continued. Peering through the dark to check Alex was still sleeping, Kara quietly reached for her phone and then quickly ducked under the covers so the light wouldn’t disturb Alex.

She bit her lip nervously as she typed in “Lena Luthor gay’ (using an incognito tab of course) and selected images.

She almost let out an alarmed squeak when the images loaded. Images of Lena Luthor pressed against a woman, hands tangled in her hair and lips locked, Lena Luthor being straddled by a blonde in what looked like a club. But the image she couldn’t stop staring at, the image that made her heart skip a beat and stomach flutter was a more innocent photo of Lena Luthor holding hands with a dark-haired woman. They were crossing the street, Lena was sweetly smiling at the woman and looking completely enamoured with her.  

“Rao.” Kara whimpered. She was so screwed.

Kara folded the covers down and peered over to check if Alex was still asleep and then she did something foolish. She opened up tinder again. Her stomach sank when the app reloaded, and she wasn’t greeted with the image of Lena Luthor’s side profile. No, come back Lena, Kara thought.

As if possessed— because what normal person would do what Kara was about to do— Kara went into settings on the app, she narrowed the age and distance settings to find Lena quicker hopefully.

Then, she started swiping quickly through all the women. This is insane! What! Are! You! Doing! Kara! She thought to herself, but she kept going.

She swiped through the women as fast as the app would let her until that sharp jawline appeared. Kara let out and audible ‘eep’ and almost reflexively swiped passed Lena. Her heart hammering hard in her chest Kara looked through Lena’s three photos. The first photo was Lena’s side profile; the second photo was the back of Lena overlooking the beach, the last photo was Kara’s favourite. It was a cosy photo of Lena’s lower half with a ginger cat curled in her lap (A cat! Kara didn’t know Lena had a cat! A cute fuzzy cat!)

Kara bit her lip and groaned. How could one human be so gorgeous? What was she supposed to do? If someone asked Kara why she did what she did next, she wouldn’t have an answer. Closing her eyes, she let out an unsteady breath and swiped right.

Kara kept her eyes closed tight for so long that when she opened them again, it was dark, her phone had locked. She unlocked the phone and read. You and Lena matched. Kara gasped loudly and dropped her phone.

Oh Rao, what have I done? What have I done? She thought. She violently through kicked off the covers and shouted for Alex.

“Alex, Alex! Wake up.” Alex groaned but didn’t move.  “Come on Alex, wake up!” This time Kara shook Alex roughly by the shoulder.

“What? What is it? Where’s the alien?” Alex sat up abruptly and looked around the room for the threat but only saw Kara staring at her wide-eyed.

“Alex, I did a terrible thing, I’m so stupid, stupid stupid stupid.”

“Kara it’s the middle of the night, what did you do?”

“I…I umm,” Kara couldn’t say the words, so instead she held out her phone for Alex to see.”

“Please don’t tell me you woke me up to show me your lock screen.” Alex huffed.

“What? Oh whoops.” Kara unlocked the phone and handed it back to Alex.

“You matched with Lena. Oh my god Kara.” Alex started laughing.

“I don’t know what I was thinking Alex. It was like I couldn’t stop. It’s like there’s something wrong with me. Maybe- maybe it's kryptonite! Like another color kryptonite.” Kara hung her head in her hands.

“Kara you dork don’t be so dramatic. The only thing wrong with you is that you have a crush on a Luthor.” Alex said jokingly.

Kara groaned “How did this happen?” She flopped dramatically back onto her pillow. “I didn’t think we’d match I was just curious but sure she wouldn’t like me back. Oh, Rao now she knows. What am I going to do the next time I have to interview her? Oh, no stupid stupid stupid.” Kara started slapping her hand against her forehead.

“Umm… Kara I don’t want to alarm you but…”

“What??”

“Lena just messaged you.” Alex couldn’t stop herself from laughing when Kara inhaled deeply and then choked on her own saliva.

 


	2. I want to pet your kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wants to pet Lena's kitty. And Alex just wants to sleep!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me longer than I wanted. I fucked up my knee.

Alex firmly patted Kara’s back as she coughed and spluttered. Even without her glasses on and her hair down Alex was sure no one would guess the woman currently choking over her own spit because a pretty girl messaged her could be Supergirl.

“You right there?” Alex rubbed Kara’s back.

“What? Lena messaged _me_? No, you must be wrong.” Kara asked when she could speak again.  “Let me see.” Kara grabbed for the phone but changed her mind.  “No, no you read it, tell me what she said.” Kara let go of the phone and covered her face with her hands; she peered through her fingers at Alex.

“Okay. She said,” Alex paused for dramatic effect.

“Rao, just tell me!” Kara slid her hands down her face groaning.

“Okay, okay she said ‘What a pleasant surprise it is to see your beautiful smiling face on here.’”

“What does that even mean? What am I going to do??” Did Lena possibly like her? Or was she just being friendly? Or maybe she only swiped right to see if Kara swiped right on her?  Kara ran her hands through her hair tugging on it. But then her fingers slid through her hair and came to rest over her heart because Lena said she was beautiful.  

“She thinks I’m beautiful.” Kara grinned letting out the dorkiest giggle Alex had ever heard.

 “Yup definitely sounds like Luna Luthor is flirting with you.”

“Oh Rao, What am I going to do? I don’t know how to flirt,” Kara let out another long groan and muttered to herself. She really hadn’t thought this through.

“Well, I think you have two options. You could—“

“Quit my job as a reporter and move to Iceland so I’ll never see her again?” Perfect Idea Kara thought, flawless.

“I’m not visiting you in Iceland. Too cold.”

“Ugh fine tell me what to do then.” Kara hung her head in her hands.

“Well, you can either tell her you were just on there with me or…”

“Or?”  Kara looked up at Alex her eyes wide and innocent.

“ _Or_ continue the conversation, flirt a little and maybe just maybe get a date with Lena.”

“A date?”

“Yes, Kara you know a date is when two people who like-“

“I know what a date is.” Kara snapped.

“Well you seemed confused, and I know it’s been a while since you’ve gone on a date.” Alex joked.

“Alex,” Kara whined rolling her eyes. “I just… I… she’s a girl.” Kara whispered the last part.

“Yes, she is.”

“I’ve never dated a girl before.”

“You hadn’t met Lena before.”  “Kara, what’s really bothering you?” Alex asked yawning.

“I…I don’t want to take another thing from you.”  Kara’s bottom lip quivered.

“Oh, Kara.” Alex scooted closer to her sister and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. “Don’t worry about me. I just want you to be happy and if Lena… or another woman makes you happy, that’s all that matters.”

“Are you sure?” Kara rested her head on Alex’s shoulder.

“Positive.”

“Okay. I think I think I want to message her. But what do I say? I’m no good at this sort of stuff.”

“Hmm…” Alex thought, but no answer was coming to mind. Who was she to be giving Kara dating advice she wasn’t exactly experienced in this area.

“ _Alex_ ,” Kara groaned.

“Sorry! Okay just say something like ‘Hey Lena, I didn’t know you were gay.’”

“Alex!” Kara thwacked Alex over the head with a pillow. “This is serious. This is Lena! Lena Luthor! Who is smart and sophisticated and so gorgeous I mean have you seen her eyes and her legs. Rao her legs are incredible!”

“Wow, you’re in way deeper than I thought,” Alex said.

“No? What? I just mean she’s pretty tall.”

“It’s okay Kara. How about you just say “’Hey Lena I was surprised to see you on here too. How are you?’ keep it casual.”

“Yeah okay, that sounds good.”  Kara typed out the message and then stared at the phone. Was she really doing this? If she hit send, she couldn’t undo it. Oh, Rao, if she replied then Lena, would probably reply and then she’d have to reply AGAIN.

Alex rolled her eyes again as she watched Kara blink blankly obviously deep in thought. She leant forward and pressed the little send arrow on Kara’s phone.

“Alex what did you do?  Oh, Rao, you sent it! Why did you do that!”

“Sorry but I’m tired. I’d like to actually get some sleep tonight.”

“Maybe if I am really quick I can speed in there and delete it before she sees it!”

“Go to sleep Kara,” Alex said turning off the lamp

“Or I could just stand at the window and zap it with my heat vision,” Kara said thoughtfully

“Or you could move to Iceland.”  Alex rolled over and adjusted her pillow.

“Aaaalex,” Kara complained.

“Good. Night. Kara.” Alex said firmly

“Fine.” Kara pouted pointlessly in the dark. She snuggled back under the covers and hugging her phone tightly to her chest (not too tightly, though). It was late maybe Lena would have fallen asleep which would mean Kara would have to wait until the morning for a reply. So she should probably stop worrying and get some rest herself.

Breathing deeply she closed her eyes and tried to relax. With thoughts of dark hair and pale skin on her mind, Kara started to drift asleep. Just as she was dreaming of nervous first kisses, her phone vibrated against her chest.

The feeling startled her awake; she sat up violently jostling Alex awake with her.  

“Ugh, what is your problem now?” Alex groaned.

“She replied, oh Rao Lena replied.”

“Oh my god I can’t deal with this right now, I’m going to sleep on the couch.” Alex tossed off the cover and grabbed a pillow.

“Alex you’re supposed to be supportive!”

“I’ll be supportive when the sun rises! Which is in three hours!” Alex huffed before storming out of the room in her polka dot pyjamas and flopping on Kara’s couch.

Great, Kara thought. Now she was left to read Lena’s message alone. ‘Les’ be honest there was no way she was going to fall asleep with an unread message from Lena. Her hands were shaking, and her brain was making a high pitched ‘eeeeee’ sound as she opened the app.

At first the app glitches and no new messages load.

“Come on you stupid thing!”  Kara whispered. Finally when she was sure the anticipation was going to kill her the message appeared. With one eye closed Kara read the message.

> Lena: Well, _it can be a little difficult to meet women when everybody knows who you are and your sordid family history. Surely someone as lovely as you doesn’t need to resort to an app as terrible as tinder?_

Oh, Rao was that flirting? Yes, Kara thought that was definitely, most likely, probably flirting. They were on a dating app after all. Lena probably wasn’t on there just to make friends. Kara was aware that most people on Tinder were looking for a hookup. Kara was struck with a thought…

Was Lena looking to hook up? Did Lena want to hook up with Kara? Did hook up mean sex???

Her brain nearly exploded at the idea of Lena and sex. She was assaulted with very explicit images of herself straddling Lena; like the girl had been doing in one of the photos she’d seen before, thoughts of Lena tugging in her hair, thoughts of Lena’s hand…

“Stop this, Kara!” She scolded herself. Her cheeks felt like they were scarlet red and her heart was hammering in her chest. Is this what a heart attack felt like?

“Stay calm,” she said to herself. “No need to lose it. You’re Supergirl!” I’ll just reply as if we were just friends because that’s what are, Kara thought.

> Kara: _Oh yes, I understand that must make it difficult. And I could say the same about you ;)_

“No Kara that’s not keeping it friendly! Maybe just a smiley face will do.” 

> Kara: _Oh yes, I understand that must make it difficult. And I could say the same about you_ _J I didn’t know you had a kitty! What’s her name? *heart eyes emoji* She looks so soft I want to pet her!_

When Kara was happy with the reply, she hit send. Lena replied very quickly.

> Lena: _Kara is kitty supposed to be a euphemism for something? ;)_
> 
> Kara:  _Oh no! No, I meant the cat in your last photo! I’m so sorry!_

It was a good thing Alex had moved to the couch because Kara was groaning loudly in embarrassment covering her face with a pillow. How could she be so stupid?

> Lena: _Relax Kara I was just teasing you :p ;)  Her name is butterscotch. She such a cuddly cat I think you’d like her. Why don’t you come over for dinner one evening and you can meet her?_

Oh, Rao did Lena Luthor just ask her on a date? Now Kara was definitely sure she was having a heart attack or a stroke. 

Like the speed of light, Kara was out of the bedroom and standing over a sleeping Alex.

“Alex! Alex! I think Lena asked me on a date!!”

“This better be a dream and not you waking me up again!” Alex growled.

“I’m sorry but Alex I need you, _please_ ,” Kara begged. Alex looked at her through the dark how was she supposed to resist those puppy eyes?

 “Fine.” Alex sat up patting the couch.

 Kara sat down next to her thrusting out her phone for Alex to see “Look, look what she said!”

Alex squinted at the bright light and read the message. “Yup little sister I think you’ve got yourself a date with Lena.”

“Wow.” Kara sighed. “A date with Lena. Me and Lena on a date.” Kara smiled.

“I hate to interrupt your daydreaming, but you should probably reply before she thinks you’re not interested.”

“Oh yes, you’re right!” Kara opened tinder again and went to reply, but to her horror, all her matches were all gone. “Alex, Alex she’s gone!”

“What?”

“My matches are gone, I lost Lena!” Kara looked as if she was about to cry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it as much as the first chapter! Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!  
> You can find me at wanhedaspirit.tumblr.com


End file.
